


The Golden Lion Gets Cucked

by MartinsMartin



Series: Westersluts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: Ser Harry Potter had served house Lannister faithfully for as long as he could remember. However, when he gets caught up in an argument between his Lord and Lady he decides, enough is enough.Part of a series of Oneshots where Harry Potter has fun fucking the lovely ladies of Westeros.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Joanna Lannister
Series: Westersluts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	The Golden Lion Gets Cucked

Joanna Lannister 

Ser Harry Potter was infamous throughout the Westerlands. The orphaned heir from a line of landed knights who had risen to become one of the most powerful men in the west in a single generation. Harry was respected by all who had met him, both for his keen mind and skill at arms. Raised by the Marbrands at Ashemark from the tender age of 15 months, he quickly distinguished himself with both sword and lance. Whilst not treated as a member of the family, he was always given ample opportunity to learn and better himself. Unusually for men his age, Harry enjoyed learning from the maester more than he did practising swordcraft, honing his mind beyond what others would expect from a landed knight. That is not to say Harry did not take his fighting practice seriously by any means. No, he just merely had a secret weapon to fall back on. Magic.

For his whole life, Ser Harry had kept two big secrets from everyone he had ever known. Firstly, he had magical powers. As a young man, Harry had had to hide his abilities from a tender age, lest they be deemed unnatural by the Light of the Seven. The Seven-Who-Are-One took a rather dim view to magic, and he had nowhere near enough political capital to suggest it was a gift from the Gods. It had been a struggle to control and use the nebulous force of nature in the beginning. However, once Harry managed to craft himself a few simple wands made from Weirwood, he was fine. In the end, he had resorted to stealing Weirwood from the keep of House Greenfield. Weirwoods were in short supply in the Westerlands, another reason to curse the seven.

The second secret was that he had 18 years of memories from a past life stuck in his head. These recollections were so clear and precise that he was almost positive that they had actually occurred. Harry often recalled the concept of reincarnation from his previous life and wondered if it had more basis in reality than many had thought. Analysing the memories gave him many advantages over the average person in this world. His knowledge of science and mathematics was in many ways more advanced than even the maesters. However, the most useful lesson he learned from his past life was the importance of strength, and how if you were not willing to protect what you stood for sufficiently, you would lose it. This way of thinking applied even more in Westeros than it had in Wizarding Britain.

So impressive was the young man that he grew into, that he was called away to Casterley Rock to squire for the nephew of Lord Marbrand, Ser Jason Lannister. It was quite the scene change for the quiet young squire, the halls were tall and intimidating, and everything had an element of expensive quality that could not be found elsewhere.

Harry Potter quickly became well known in the training yard with the other squires for his skill at arms, often spending time training with Kevan Lannister, the second son of Lord Tytos. From him, he learnt more about being a lord and running a keep than he did in all his time at Ashemark. Ser Jason Lannister was more inclined to teach him how to fight, drink and fuck, than to teach him how to lead or make money. 

As a side project, Harry began to set up a series of small businesses in Lannisport using magical contracts to ensure competency and loyalty. It was nothing spectacular, but it was a start, a way to build up capital.

It was also Kevan who introduced him to Tywin Lannister, the heir to Casterley Rock. He cut an impressive figure for a boy only two years their senior, clearly growing up at the King's court in King's Landing was having a beneficial effect on him. Matters often became tense whenever Tywin visited the Rock, not that he blamed him. The way Lord Tytos allowed his bannerman to take advantage of him was humiliating for his son. His cowardly actions dragged the Lannister name deeper and deeper into the mud with each insult the Laughing Lion waved off. Few of them seemed to realise how short-sighted this was. Twin Lannister would not remain a boy for long, and he was growing into a formidable man. He also happened to be good friends with the heir to Iron Throne, but it seemed that greed had blinded them. Harry, however, saw it as an opportunity. He always made himself available to Tywin; showing off his strength and competency with any of the tasked assigned to him.

Over the next few years, Ser Harry Potter cemented his place in the Lannister household proving to be both confident and efficient in completing whatever duties he was assigned. His investments in Lannisport were growing nicely. Harry had acquired a small fortune despite his young age. 

An event of great personal jubilation was when Harry was knighted by Ser Gerold Hightower, at the mere age of 16. Ser Jason had brought him along to King's Landing to participate in a tourney to celebrate Prince Aerys' nameday. His victory in the joust won him many plaudits, as well as his knighthood, from the captain of the King's guard, no less. Ser Jason's daughter, Joanna joined them for the journey to the capital to serve as Princess Rhaella's handmaiden. The lovely blonde girl had proved to have a kind heart and a wicked sense of humour, revelling in both song and conversation. Harry enjoyed all of the limited time he spent with her.

Ser Potter distinguished himself only months later in the War of the Nine Penny Kings. Harry earned widespread praise from the men of the Westerlands, after acting with great bravery to save the life of Ser Jason Lannister. Ser Harry then further showed his worth when strategising with Ser Tywin, his contributions saving the lives of many Westermen. Sadly, Ser Jason had been crippled and would spend the rest of his days in a wheelchair. It was because of his injury that he was forced to turn over command to Tywin Lannister.

Upon returning to Casterley Rock, Harry was rewarded handsomely by his liege lord. The young knight was given the hand of Ser Jason's daughter Madelyn, alongside her weight in gold. The newly married couple moved into their new keep not long after, a lovely stone seat within sight of the Rock. Harry's marriage to Madelyn Lannister was never going to be one of love. She was much too quiet for his tastes. However, they quickly founded a friendly relationship based on respect. Despite being very shy, Madelyn was very gifted at running a household and kept their keep, running smoothly. Harry's wife also recognised that he was rich enough to support their family and by no means a dullard who was only good with a lance.

The idyllic life, of the newlyweds, collapsed suddenly when the Reynes and Tarbecks renounced their fealty to House Lannister. Outlaws and bandits, most likely on the advice of the Reynes, began to spring up everywhere, causing chaos. Fortunately, Ser Harry had seen the Reynes earlier actions for what they were, so had started preparing his men for war. 'Ser Potter and his Band of Merry Men' ruthlessly put down the seeds of discourse in the region, before joining Ser Kevan Lannister and his men to do the same elsewhere.

Poorly planned rebellion against your liege lord is never a good idea, no matter how mighty your house is, or how weak you perceive your liege to be. The Reynes had committed the fatal sin of arrogance, believing themselves to be more influential than they were. The whole affair was over in 5 months, the 'Rains of Castamere' being played for the army as they marched back to Casterly Rock. Ser Harry was pleased with how he had performed in the war, having found himself in Lord Tywin's inner circle when he called his war council.

Being given lordship of the flooded Castamere had not been part of his plan, he had never dreamed of being awarded such a mighty castle. Harry saw jealous looks directed at him by many other lords in attendance, but none were willing to gainsay Lord Tywin. Now all he needed to work out was how to remove the floodwater, and fast. Mines were liable to collapse if large amounts of water were left to rest in them for extended periods, rotting support beams and erosion being the most pressing issues.

Harry's subsequent work with piping and windmills earned him widespread acclaim. The citadel even going so far as to send an envoy to discuss his new inventions with him. Using his 'new' technology and the occasional spell, he restored much of Castamere's glory. Only three years after the rebellion, the gold mines were back in working order. Whilst not as big as The Rock's, they were tremendously profitable. Not everything was rosy for Harry, however. After giving birth to his son James, his wife sadly passed away from complications during the birthing. Not even Harry with his magic could save her. His lack of knowledge with regards to healing spells or potions, preventing him from rescuing her.

Life carried on, however. He mourned for what he lost and didn't remarry even when Ser Jason said it was ok. His father-figure taking it upon himself to tell Harry that remarrying wouldn't be a disservice to Madelyn's memory.

It was during one of his trips to Casterly Rock that everything changed.

He and Joanna Lannister had remained on good terms since childhood, and he enjoyed seeing her on his visits to the Rock. Harry and the elegant noblewoman had always got on well, having similar senses of humour. However, he was mindful to keep an emotional gap between them. Harry had been especially careful after her marriage to his liege lord. It came as a shock when Joanna was notably flirty with him on one of his visits. Luckily no one had yet noticed. But she was playing a dangerous game, since her husband, Lord Tywin Lannister, was in the castle. He was currently away from his duties as the Hand of the King and had become a right prick. Whilst they had never been close, Ser Harry had always respected the older man. It was because of his long-held regard for the man, that Harry was so disappointed to see how he had changed in the last few years. Lord Tywin had become surlier, less personable and more easily controlled by his emotions. It seemed that his success as the Hand of the King had come at the expense of his personality. 

Ser Harry was not aware of the goings-on between the Lord and his wife, but it seemed that he was being drawn into their argument. He did not appreciate this, despite his friendship with Joanna. The Lord of Castamere grew angrier and more irritated as the noblewoman flirted more brazenly, and her husband grew more irritable with him. He had to do something before this mess boiled over, all onto him and his young son.

Late one afternoon, on a busy day at Casterly Rock, Harry Potter snuck through the Lannister wing where he knew Joanna was lounging alone. His entrance into her room clearly caught the blonde woman off guard. The flagrant breach of protocol was unthinkably rude, but he was past the point of caring.

"Ser Harry, what are you doing here?" Joanna asked as she covered her breasts with her arm. The beautiful Lannister lady was covered by just a lovely mauve nightgown which was delightfully translucent. Her impressive figure was on full display to his hungry eyes.

Harry took a step in closer as she stood up from her seat, "Well I came to see why you keep flirting with me, Joanna. And judging by your body's reaction to me being here, this is what you want." He had begun to undo the buttons on his shirt as he walked towards her, his green eyes never leaving her pale blue ones. As he stepped into her personal space, close enough to feel her rapid breathes, Harry reached up to twirl her golden locks between her fingers. "Is it what you want, Joanna?"

Off came his shirt as he stood before her, his chiselled body on full display to the delicate lady. Bewildered sky-blue eyes roved his chest hungrily, and she bit down sexily on her lip in a stubborn attempt to suppress a moan. Subconsciously, her hands trailed the lines of his six-pack, feeling his defined muscles. Hours of swordplay and manual work did wonders for a man's figure. No wonder, the best knights were so often pursued by the fairest of maidens. It seemed that not even Joanna Lannister, the Lady of Casterly Rock could ignore a man with chiselled muscles.

Her breathing stopped, deadly in her silence, she stared hard, boring into his very soul. A storm of indecision roiled in her irises. "I can't do that. Not to Jaime and Cersei. Not to Tywin." Her voice was soft and half-hearted. Joanna Lannister was confused and scared. She didn't know what she wanted, but when Harry's hand squeezed her firm rear, she moaned anyway. Her mind may be confused, but her body certainly wasn't.

Skilled hands danced to a silent concerto, playing her body like a most skilled conductor, her cries the applause from his audience. Pleasure and lust consumed the mind of the sexually repressed mother of twins. Tywin had never been proficient in bed, despite how much he may have once loved her. The Lannister Lord just did not have the empathy to connect with someone else, limiting his ability to please her. After all, it was more so about producing an heir for him in the end.

Only as Joanna finally broke down and kissed he knightly lover did the door to the chambers slam open. She only came back to her conscious thought when the man who had marched in coughed. Why did it have to be her husband? Of all the people who could have found them. Joanna turned to face his Stoney face, ready to plead her case when Harry's voice sounded out from behind her. A whole host of emotions flashed across his face, as quick as a fox. Her husband suppressed them all quickly, however. He was very good at that she thought bitterly.

"Petrificus totalus," and with those words and a flash of light Tywin Lannister was frozen as if he were made of stone. Fortunately for him, there was a chair behind him which caught the tall man as he fell backwards. Unfortunately for him, his new position also gave him the perfect view of his wife being kissed and felt up by another man.

Harry lifted his lips from her supple neck after having layered kisses all over her pale skin. He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. He won't remember any of this afterwards." Nipping and biting at her flushed ears, he moved away once more, allowing her to turn around. Face to face again the pair kissed each other passionately, melting into a world of bliss, where nothing else mattered. 

Joanna poured every ounce of frustration and anger into his lips. Every negative thought she had ever concocted about her husband was converted into raw sexual energy and released to cloud the room. Lord Harry for his part, was merely acting upon years of sexual attraction to the curvy blonde.

Her nightie was quickly discarded, thrown away to rest on the floor over by Tywin. Harry took a moment to take in the stunning form of his newfound lover. Joanna Lannister was stunning. Her face was beautiful, full of life and laughter. Small wrinkles were forming around the edges of her mouth, an obvious sign of past mirth. Lightly goldened skin was now rosing with arousal. Joanna's small nipples stood tall, diamond-hard, capping her melon-sized tits which sat firm and perky on her chest. 

Harry lifted her breasts with his hand, squeezing and stroking the heavy flesh, regarding them as they bounced bodaciously with fascination once he let them go. "Perfect," he whispered, causing Joanna to blush prettily. Her stomach was taut and smooth, impressive after giving birth to twins, leading down to her delicious mound. Smooth and hairless, Joanna's quim cut a majestic image for a lady in this world of poor hygiene. Open aroused flaps entrapped her dripping entrance, the fruits of his ministrations painfully obvious, to both him and Tywin as they trickled down her endless legs.

A long slim finger came down to massage the area above her wetness, small circular motions rubbing her clit with practised movements. The moans that slipped past her lips were sinful, base and harsh to their ears. Harry's middle finger slid into her tight hole, his second and third spreading her lips as he penetrated her. Juices flowed out from her sopping pussy as Harry's finger brushed against her sensitive inner walls. 

Joanna continued to writhe in the arms of her childhood friend, being held up by just Harry; his free hand groping her arse and his busy hand fingering her cunt. Just thinking about such naughty language brought a wicked groan from the winsome blonde. The pleasures of her lover playing with her breasts and pussy proved too much to remain still. The fact that she was cuckolding her husband, right in front of him, only exciting her further. Harry skillfully stroked along her sensitive inner barriers, stimulating her ovaries and blowing her mind. Once more, she couldn't help but think about how her husband had never even come close to giving her such satisfaction.

Joanna met Tywin's eye just as Ser Harry's devastating fingers brushed against her G-Spot for the first time, and she could not stop herself from cumming. Electric energy spasmed from her loins as she began to leak over his hand, she moaned like a wanton whore as Harry fingered her in front of her Lord Husband. Joanna's eyes rolled back into her head as she orgasmed.

The twisting and squirming form of Joanna Lannister cumming in his arms was by far the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Moments after their lips came apart; a sinful cry erupted from her, as she reached her eruption point. Harry was suddenly required to hold up the beautiful blonde up by her bum as her legs gave way with arousal. He met eyes with Lord Tywin as he held her so sensually. Harry smirked devilishly at the git, delighting in the power he had over the man. Lord Twins previous generosity meant nothing to him at that moment, all that mattered was the yummy woman in his arms.

Without further prompting, Joanna twisted from his grip, dropping down to her knees. Before he could even begin to question her actions, she had begun to unbutton his trousers, fishing out his hardening cock from his undergarments. Harry fluidly kicked off his breeches from ankles as Joanna started to lazily stroke his member. With utmost fascination, Joanna stared at his cock reverently, the surprise on her face at the enormity of his schlong was plain as day.

"Never seen one so big have you?" He questioned her, smirking at the way she indecisively thought about her answer. Joanna cutely bit her lip as she considered her options, her eyes darting over to her husband. The frozen Lord had a perfect view of his naked wife lewdly fondling another man's cock from where he lay.

"No. Not even close." She whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear clearly. Absentmindedly her free hand had come down to caress his sack. Joanna's indecisive expression was wiped away quickly as she looked up at Harry's face, unable to not smile widely when she saw his beaming grin.

Harry groaned heartily under the stroking of Joanna's soft hand. His paws reached up to rest on the top of her head, petting her soft golden locks as she leant in to kiss the tip of his cock. Joanna took his sensitive tip into her mouth with surprising gusto, her repressed sexual feelings roaring to the forefront of her mind. Like a silver stag whore, the golden Lannister lady sucked on his cock with all the enthusiasm of a woman trying to earn her keep. The presence of her husband apparently not having that much of an effect on the cock drunk woman.

Joanna Lannister had never felt so free in all her life. Who would have thought sucking on her friends cock in front of her husband would be so deliriously liberating? For a woman who had had little in the way of autonomy when making decisions her whole life, it was a freeing feeling. Playing the part of a slut for Ser Harry was not an arduous task in the slightest. She bobbed her head rigorously, slurping down and swallowing all of the fluids flowing from his steely rod. The lithe woman ran her tongue all along his hole, flicking her tongue out to taste his sensitive head.

Once he was sure that Joanna was committed to sucking his cock, Harry began to take control in a more dominating manner. He gathered her golden tresses into a ponytail, gripping it with his clenched fist as she licked up and down his erect length. With great zeal from the moaning dame, Harry began to hump her face, sliding his prick farther down her throat. The western knight started out at a leisurely pace, luxuriating in the velvety heat of her mouth. Joanna was doing her best to both pleasure him with her tongue and swallow down the copious fluids in her mouth. This had the delightful effect of lubricating her throat, making it that much easier for him to fuck her face.

"Glukh! Glook! Gluck!" The noises coming from Joanna were almost too much for Harry, but he managed to hold on. Slutty and wanton moans echoed throughout the room, reverberating in Tywin Lannister's head. The Lord Paramount of the Westerlands had thought he knew rage, that he had experienced the depths of hatred in his youth and come out the other side. He was wrong. Watching his beloved wife debase herself in front of him with such whorish enthusiasm was too much. Something deep inside of him broke, never to be fixed.

With each forward thrust of his hips, Harry went balls deep down the Lionesses throat, his balls smacking into her flushed chin over and over. "Oh, you love this, don't you? You love being treated like a whore don't you Joanna?" She tried to nod, but her show of assent was stopped by the knight fucking her throat. When she failed, Joanna instead decided to show her approval by vibrating her throat, massaging his cock with her enlarged gullet.

Like the slut she was Joanna started cumming from the abuse to her throat. Convulsing around his erect member, tipping her lover over the edge. Ser Harry shot spurt after spurt of hot cum into her tight mouth and throat, filling her gullet to the brim. The spasming of her burning windpipe proved too much for him to not ejaculate into her mouth.

When Joanna finished swallowing his seed, Harry's eyes widened with astonishment when she carried on her sucking. His softening cock was worshipped by the vivacious woman, Joanna licked and slurped at his musky member working him back to hardness in no time flat. Clearly, someone was feeling horny.

Showing off his impressive strength, he leant down and pulled Joanna up by her waist, lifting her cunt level to his now rock-hard cock. "If that's how you want to play Joanna, that's how we're going to play." 

She wrapped her long golden legs around his waist to support herself, wantonly humping her sex against his crotch, her husband completely forgotten once more. "Yes! Come on, just fuck me, Ser Harry. Fuck this fair maiden!" Roleplay, kinkier than he normally would have expected from her. 

Harry took her words to heart. Sliding into her impossibly tight quim in one slow stroke. His liege lady was so wet that he was able to thrust his full length into her with minimal discomfort for both. Nonetheless, whatever pain there may have been was quickly overwhelmed by the sudden sensation of satisfaction.

"Yessss," she moaned wantonly. So shameless was Joanna Lannister in her lust that even Harry was caught off guard. Metres from her husband, the golden-haired lady began to sensually fuck herself on his pole of man meat. All Harry had to do was hold her there. The graceful gentlewoman humped against him with intense delight, as if blessed by The Mother with supernatural vigour. Right in the face of Tywin, she smiled with greater intensity than he had ever seen, even on their wedding day.

Back and forth, Joanna was driven on by her desire to slake her lusts, fucking herself against her muscled lover with intense strokes. Never before had an activity captivated her so completely, so intently. For once in her life, she was letting herself go. Bathing herself in the waters of sexual ecstasy without regard for consequences, they were for future Joanna to deal with.

When Joanna's impassioned thrusts began to slow down from exhaustion, Harry took back control. Pulling himself back until only the tip remained penetrating her slickened hole, he delighted in the way she clambered at his shoulders in an attempt to pull him back in. Harry slammed back into her with little regard for her pleasure. This was all about him and his release.

Joanna had already shown that she loved being treated roughly, so she would probably love this. All of his cock was harshly pushed into her snug pussy, moulding her hot inner walls to his specifications, stretching her insides, leaving her delirious. Over and over, he humped at the lustful blonde bruising her skin with each slam of his hips. The lewd moans came fast and free from both of them. Joanna's gorgeous breasts bounced hypnotisingly with each upwards thrust, and he delighted in how firm and round her mounds were against his chest. The springiness of Joanna's sweaty chest against his as she writhed desirously was as close to a religious experience as Harry had ever experienced.

A brilliant idea struck him like a lightning bolt, a perfect way to test what little loyalty she had left for her husband. Without even acknowledging it, he stopped thrusting, leaving his enormous knob plunged into her pussy, rubbing against her G-Spot with every small movement. Small lustful groans slipped from her pouty lips with each step he took. In an attempt to catch her breathe, Joanna rested her forehead against his sweaty shoulder, so she never saw where they were going until it was too late.

Twisting the sensuous blonde around to face away from him was more difficult than Harry would have expected. Joanna was so absorbed by their banging, that she clung to him like a simpering fool when he tried to separate himself. Harry managed to overpower her eventually, though. Flipping her around and into a standing Doggystyle position was a real treat. Harry began to rail her with even greater intensity than before, right up against her cuck of a husband. The moan Joanna released when she realised that she was now faced with her spouse was nothing short of explosive. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Tywin could feel her hot breath on his face, with each breathy moan she whispered Harry's name reverently mere inches from his face. It was an extraordinary feeling to corrupt her right there, right in his face. 

With each thrust, Joanna was pushed closer and closer to her husband. A thunderous cascade of orgasms was enough for her to finally break her, she began yelling and wailing all manner of thing to both Harry and Tywin. 

"Fucking break me, Harry. Rail this bitch."

"So much better than my cuck of a husband, so much longer and thicker."

"Breed this slut, give me a proper heir for House Lannister."

"Ohhhh. I bet you just love watching this, don't you Tywin? Just luuhh- love watching your wife get fucked by a real stud."

It all became too much for Harry, however. And in a move that surprised both him, the orgasming Joanna, and the stiff Tywin he pulled himself out of her vice-like fuckhole and redirected his cock. An instant later, Harry came once more, hard. Shooting rope after rope from his girthy cock, Harry came all over the face of his frozen Lord. Rubbing his complete domination of the man in, just one step further. Spurt after spurt landed on the stony face of Tywin Lannister. Painting his cheeks and mouth white was an intensely cathartic experience for the knight, but what he said next, just about topped that.

"Why don't you clean up your husband, Joanna?" Without even questioning him, the supple beauty leapt up onto her frozen husband and began to lap up his semen. Tywin even managed to look surprised despite his frozen state. Like a starving woman in need of nourishment, Joanna Lannister slurped up all of Harry Potter's seed from her hubbies face with boundless gusto. 

Once she finished her task, Joanna turned back to Harry in search of further ways to degrade herself, near enough instinctually by now. She was surprised to find him point a stick of Weirwood at her but thought nothing of it. This was the man who had freed her mind after all.

The lack of guilt when he obliviated the pair - wiping all memories of these lewd activities and implanting new ones of a reconciliation - shocked him. However, Harry quickly realised that both of them had truly enraged him, and he found no need to feel sorry for them.

Whilst he would always adore Joanna Lannister, she just was not worth angering his Liege Lord over. Good job, he had magic. Neither would be the wiser. Sometimes it paid to be underestimated.


End file.
